Hitting the bag
by acosta perez jose ramiro
Summary: REPOSTED. There's no fury as the one from a jealous woman.


Hey, folks, glad to be here. Finally, I had the chance to write a fanfic about the Retroville gang (Hey, that means I can be on the fic?). No, Sheen, you're not in this one. (WHAT? How can you do this to another Mexican? Please, let me be in the fic! If you don't do it for me, or Ultralord, do it for your country. Tacos. Masked wrestling. Cancun. Pedrito Infante. Tommy Mottola's wife). Ok, Sheen. You can read the disclaimer. (ULTRA COOL! Ehem, ok, here I go. DISCLAIMER: Ramiro here doesn't own any character portrayed in the story. My pal Jimmy Neutron and all related characters, including

Ultralord and myself, are property of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon). Thanks, Sheen. Now, on with the story.

HITTING THE BAG

A Jimmy Neutron's fic by Acosta Pérez José Ramiro.

The gym is usually deserted at this time of the day. That's good, because I really can't stand anyone right now. However, I'm sure some people out in the street can actually hear me hitting and groaning right now. I don't care; instead, I just throw another barrage of punches and kicks to the gym's old bag. Normally, this is enough to calm down my angry issues, but this time is different. I had been doing this for almost an hour, and still feel my guts burning because of pure anger.

My reason to be this furious is (what a surprise) certain boy genius. To be honest, however, this time isn't really his fault. Jimmy and I are 16 years old now, and had been dating since we were 13. Even if we sometimes argue like in the old days, he actually is a great boyfriend, and I had tried to be a good girlfriend as well; it isn't as hard as you might think, because we love each other, and being nice between us had become as natural for us as his inventive mind and my competitive attitude.

Of course, being a competitive girl can be a pain in the ass sometimes. Every time I see a girl trying to flirt with Jimmy, even if it's just a little compliment, I feel her as a rival, and it turns me ready to beat her into a pulp. There's one particular girl that really makes my blood to boil… no, not April; she lives a hundred light-years away from us, and the rare occasions we see her, she treats me and my relationship with Jimmy with a lot of respect. Being from a warrior culture and all that crap, she has a high sense of honor, and would never try to separate us. Heck, we had even been sparring partners, and taught each other a lot of cool moves… like the round house kick I'm giving right now to the bag.

No. I'm talking about Betty Quinlan. That witch. Just thinking about her makes me so angry that I feel my strength growing up, and hit the sack even harder. She never really got interested in Jimmy; the tramp just flirts a little with him once in a while to keep his attention, and have someone to help her with the school's assignments. But, since Jimmy and I became a couple, she flirts with him at every possible chance, even when I'm around, only to make me angry and cause problems between us. She thinks she's so perfect that can't accept that someone who had a crush on her now is dating another girl. Seriously, she has an ego the size of Poultra.

This morning, however, she crossed the line. Jimmy was at the Candy Bar hanging around with Sheen and Carl, as usual, waiting for me and Libby to have breakfast all together, as we do once in a while. Unfortunately, Betty got there a couple of minutes before us, and, at the moment Libs and I crossed the Candy Bar's door, I saw her throwing herself into Jimmy's arms, and giving him a huge kiss on the lips! Jimmy pushed her away immediately, but the damage was done; good thing for Betty that Jimmy, Libby, Sheen, Carl, and Nick (who entered the place right after us) could hold me enough time for her to escape using the back door. When I calmed down a little, Jimmy tried to talk to me and explain the whole situation, but I didn't listen; I just stormed out of the place, looking for something or someone to beat and cool my temper.

That's why I had been hitting this sack for the last hour. I'm wearing a black head band, a white top, and my green boxing shorts; all of them are totally sweated by now. The gloves I'm using are the lightest, just 6 oz each one; unlike the heaviest gloves, this ones give your knuckles just a little protection, so you can hit harder, and your hands can do and receive more damage. That's exactly what I want. Feel the whole power of my anger to eventually let it go. But that image of Betty kissing Jimmy… is so strong! Before I realize it, I'm yelling at the bag without stopping my attack.

"That guy is mine…(punch)…don't even approach, coz he's mine…(punch)…he is just MINE (punch), MINE (punch), MINE (punch). FOREVER MINE (PUNCH)" I scream with all my lungs' force at the last line, while I give the bag my strongest uppercut. Then I stop for a moment to catch my breath… and think about what I just said. I'm trying to convince myself?

"Cindy?" I hear a male voice behind me. I would recognize it anywhere. "Are you okay, Cindy? Please, speak to me." He sounds so worried… I'm fighting the urge to turn around and look at him. I was so absorbed with my work out, that I have no idea about what time he came in.

"Cindy, I swear I had nothing to do with Betty's actions" he starts explaining. "She just walked through me and kissed me without any reason. I was chatting with Carl and Sheen, and didn't see her coming until she was right in front of me. I would never cheat on you. That kiss was her idea, not mine," He ends. Even if I'm not watching him, I know he must be rubbing his arms and looking at me with begging eyes, waiting for my answer. I sigh, and finally speak, still keeping me eyes on the bag.

"I know it. A while after I left, Libby and Sheen talked to me by cell phone, and explained everything to me. But I was so angry…" I finally turn to see him, and spill the truth. The reasonshe makes me anger as no other girl can do it."Jimmy, I'm afraid of Betty!"

Jimmy looks at me with his beautiful blue eyes wide opened; I know that look. It's his "I can't believe it" kind of expression. "Afraid of Betty? Cindy, I had seen you fighting the world's most dangerous criminals… even some of the Universe's worst villains…and you are scared of Betty Quinlan?"

I look up at him. After we ended Elementary School, he finally grew taller than me. He had turned into a very handsome young man, but he still keeps using a red shirt with his logo on it, and his trademark ice cone hairdo. I sigh again, and allow him to walk a little closer to me.

"Yes, Jimmy. I'm afraid of Betty, because even when we are fighting Meldar or Calamitous, or any other wakko who wants to conquer the world as a weekend plan, I'm sure I can count with you…but Betty can do what none of them can even dream about doing… she can steal your affection from me" I'm almost crying when I say the last part.

Jimmy grabs me by my shoulders, and we stare at each other's eyes for a few moments. Then, he talks again, slow and calm.

"Cynthia Aurora Vortex" He only calls me by my full name when he wants to talk dead-serious. "There's no way Betty, or any other girl, can stop me from loving you. Sure, I once had a very serious crush on her, because she is a very pretty girl and has a lot of style… but, that's all she has. You are beautiful, smart, resourceful, funny…I can tell you all the reasons that make me love you, and it would take me the rest of the night. Betty hadn't saved my life more times then I can remember. Or played Tarzan and Jane with me. Or helped me save the world. Or rode a sea turtle with me. Or calmed me down when I turned into that Hulk-like creature, just by talking nicely" I can't help but smile at him. He notices it, and continues.

"She doesn't have your wonderful green eyes, or blond, long, and bright hair. She can't give me a run for my money in so many classes. And, certainly, I'm sure she wouldn't look so great soaked in her own sweat, or have the best right hook of the whole town" He laughs at the last part, and I have to laugh too. Our heads move closer, and we kiss. Is a long, wonderful, and peaceful kiss that immediately cools down any anger I still have.

After we break the kiss, we just stay there, staring at each other for another couple of minutes, not saying a thing (maybe because that kiss lasted more than 2 minutes, and we need to catch our breath).

"You know, since we had no breakfast today, maybe we can have dinner" he finally talks again. "Your favorite Italian restaurant, maybe?" I smile at him.

"Ok, Jimmy. Pick me up in my place in a couple of hours. I really need a shower, and change my clothes". Jimmy covers his nose, and jokes.

"Yes, you are right. I smelled you before I could hear the hits." I smirk, and give him a playful punch in his shoulder.

"Don't press your luck, Neutron." He just smiles at me, and starts walking away. Right after leaving the gym, he turns around to see me.

"And you are right, Vortex. I'm yours, forever." I'm sure I'm blushing right now. "And don't worry about Betty. After today's scene, I'm sure she feels sorry for her little stunt" he waves me good bye, and finally walk out of the gym.

I smirk at the bag, and prepare my fist for a last punch. "Oh, yes. I'm sure she's sorry. Aren't you, Betty?" and I give a good right hook to the sack. And, since I'm not groaning, yelling, or even hitting as hard as I did just a few minutes ago, a female moan is easily heard.

"Don't worry. I'll take my shower here in the gym's dressing rooms, and then release you before leaving. Just stay away from Jimmy from now on, and we'll both be fine" I approach a little more to the sack, and whisper. "Because, next time, instead of a bag and my fists, it will be a piñata and a stick. Got it?'" I hear more moaning sounds. "I'll take that as a Yes. See you in a while. Oh, and don't try to talk while you are mouth folded; you might end up swallowing a tooth" I giggle and start walking away to take my shower.

I'm gonna take my time for this, you know, right?

THE END.

Hey, I liked to write that. (Wait. You mean Betty was inside the bag the whole time Cindy was hitting it?). Yes, that's right Sheen. (Remind me to never make Cindy anger). I want to thank Justin, aka Jarel Kortan, for posting this story for

me. Also, I want to thank all the great Jimmy Neutron's fan fics writers that inspired me to write this one (Oh, oh! Let me say it! Please!). Be my guest, Sheen. (Ultra! Thanks a lot to The Invisible Girl, El Chupacabra, Zena Warrior, Halfa Goddess, Sassy 08, quietthinker, GAD2000, Princess Kimura, and all the other great authors that write so many cool stories about me, Jimmy, and the rest of the Retroville's gang. Oh, and can any of you write a fic where Libby and I get married, with Ultralord as the minister?). Sheen, had you taken your medication? (Yes, along with 10 bars of chocolate). I should had known. Ok, please, send me your critics, comments, and suggestions; my e-mail address is **tinynicktune AT hotmail DOT com **

Thanks a lot for your time. Please, R & R (Rock and Roll?). No, Sheen. Read and Review. (I knew it).

Keep the good writing.


End file.
